


Catch Me If You Can

by dancingsweetheart129



Category: DCU
Genre: F/M, Jason likes it rough, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingsweetheart129/pseuds/dancingsweetheart129
Summary: Jason and Stephanie race to see who can get home first and Jason is entirely thrilled by the idea.





	Catch Me If You Can

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for a prompt, I got racing, and I don't think this is what the person intended at all but it's what came to mind and when I'm in a JaySteph mood, I will literally write anything. Hope you all enjoy!

Stephanie’s boots hit the rooftop with a dull thud, and she retracted her line back into her grappling gun.

The night was slow, and she was just doing one last lap before she decided if she should head home or not.

She was about to swing off again when she heard someone whistle.

Off to her left, in the shadow of the little protrusion housing the door down into the building, was a familiar gleaming red helmet and a body that she knew _very_ well.

“Hood?” She asked, turning to him fully. She had thought he was on the other side of town, down by the docks. She was in his old neighborhood, he usually avoided it.

“It was a slow night, I thought I’d come stop by as see how the old streets are.” Jason shrugged and leaned against the wall.

“It’s pretty slow here too. I was thinking of turning in for the night.” Stephanie shrugged, listening to Jason’s boots as he stepped closer to her. Her own heels clicked as she got into his personal space.

“Hm.” Jason nodded, reaching up to remove his helmet. “Are you going home or are you going to your mom’s?”

“I haven’t decided yet.” Stephanie shrugged again. She had been staying at Jason’s more often than not, but still technically lived with her mom. _Technically._

But she wasn’t going to be home anyways, at the hospital on the night shift.

“Kind of far from home there, Chickadee.” Jason said, tucking his helmet under his arm. “My place is closer.”

“Yeah, okay.” Stephanie nodded, reaching for her grappling gun again. “Last one there gives the other a back rub?” She asked, holding out her free hand.

“You’re on.” Jason nodded, reaching out to shake her hand, but before he could make contact, she was turning and running towards the edge of the roof, swinging off of it towards her bike.

“Oh, you little cheater.” Jason mumbled as he took off running as well, tugging his helmet on and leaping over the side of the roof until he hit the fire escape.

He was parked just under it, and he leapt over the side of the last level, landing on his bike expertly.

 _“Better catch up, Jaybird.”_ Stephanie said in his ear.

“It’s not over yet, Blondie.” He said, kicking his bike to life and speeding off down the empty street.

He knew which way she would be taking home, her sense of direction wasn’t good enough for her to stray, so he took as many alley ways as he could to make sure he wasn’t seen.

He knew he could beat her there.

 _“Redhood, what’s your location?”_ Stephanie asked, her voice sounding every bit the batgirl she was.

Jason sped out of the alley and turned sharply.

“On your six.” He said, speeding up behind her. She turned and watched as he pulled up right beside her. “Better slow down, Chicky, don’t want to hurt yourself.”

“Close your mouth.” She said, turning back to watch where she was going.

“Why?”

“Because you’re going to eat my dust.” She smirked and turned down a side street while Jason kept straight on the main road.

He swerved and took every illegal turn he could to get home, his adrenaline pumping and his dick throbbing in his pants. He was sure he would beat her home, and when he did, he would undress in his little cave and wait there for her, naked and hard, until she came tumbling through the window.

But once he parked and started sprinting for the fire escape, he saw that he had lost.

Leaning beside his window was Batgirl, arms crossed and a smug smile on her face.

He couldn’t help himself.

Jason surged forward to kiss her with every ounce of passion in his body. His tongue pushed into her mouth, feeling the plush of her cheeks and the points of her teeth. His hands traveled down to her waist and lifted her until her legs wrapped around him and he could reach down to grab her ass in his hand.

“Jay.” She moaned softly, tipping her head back so he could kiss her neck. “Bedroom. Now.”

Jason didn’t miss a step, fumbling to open the window and carry his girlfriend inside. He set her down for a moment, tossing the helmet he had tucked under one arm onto the floor. She pulled her cowl off, running her fingers through her hair to loosen it from its previous position.

Jason couldn’t wait any longer than it took for him to pull his domino mask off, rushing forward to wrap his arms around her and get her legs around his waist again. He reveled in the fact that he could run his hands through her hair, the leather of his gloves catching every so often. Her hands were on the back of his neck, partially holding herself up, partially trying to get impossibly closer to him.

He only let her down when he felt his knees hit his bed, and she fell back to the mattress with a graceful and arousing gasp.

Jason didn’t waste a second, forcing his jacket off and yanking his shirt over his head so hard that he thought he might have ripped it.

“Jay,” Stephanie moaned, legs spreading slightly on the bed. Jason took the hint and fell to his knees beside the bed, tugging her until he could kiss her clothed crotch. “Babe.” She reached down to run her fingers through his messy helmet hair, tugging him closer.

“You’re entirely too clothed.” Jason said, reaching up to undo her belt. He knew exactly where to push, where to lift, he’d taken the costume off of her enough times to know how to do it without looking, all while mouthing at the uniform that tasted like Gotham air and her sweat. Stephanie hummed in delight and tried to pull him closer with a tug on his hair.

Jason moaned.

“Let’s get these off of you so you can ride my face, Steph.” Jason groaned, reaching up again to tug her pants off, not even having the patience to take off her boots, just forcing them down to her mid-calf. “Up here, gorgeous.” Jason said as he climbed up onto the bed.

It took a bit of maneuvering, but Stephanie found a comfortable enough position to get her knees on either side of Jason’s head, her suit and lower legs resting on his chest.

Her pretty little panties were still covering Jason’s target, but he didn’t let that stop him. He tugged her down by the hips until he could kiss her and rub his tongue over her cotton clad center, moving it around until he heard her whine as he touched her clit.

He teased her through her underwear, holding onto her shaking thighs and running his hands up over her ass. He was painfully hard in his pants, and his jock wasn’t helping anything.

“Jason,” Stephanie whined, rutting down against his tongue. He used one hand to move her damp undergarments aside, letting his tongue make contact with her musky skin, while his other hand reached down to give himself a squeeze through his pants. It hurt, but he liked that kind of hurt.

“Jason!” Stephanie shouted, clenching her thighs and squeezing his head between them. He worked her through her orgasm, relishing in the throbbing of her wet heat as she came down from her high.

If he was still 16 he would have come in his pants already.

Not giving her time to fully relax, Jason flipped her so she landed flat on her back. He hovered over her, fumbling to undo her boots and finally get the pants off of her completely. She tugged at her top, unzipping it and sliding it off of her pale torso. He stared down at her black bra and underwear combo and knew she had been planning this night since that morning.

“Jay, Babe, these need to come off.” She said, reaching up to tug at his belt. He couldn’t agree with her more, so he stood up and undid his belt. He relished the slight pressure it took off of his dick, but it still wasn’t comfortable. The pants were pushed down his legs, followed shortly by his boxers. All that was left was his jock, but Stephanie was sitting up and getting onto her knees right in front of him on the bed.

“Leave that to me.” She purred, hooking her fingers in the elastic waist band and tugging down just enough so that his cock could spring free and she could get her hands on it. She gave it a good squeeze, and Jason’s knees almost gave out.

“Oh, fuck,” He moaned, leaning forward to rest his forehead on her shoulder. Her hand kept working, slowly jerking him until his legs were trembling so much that he couldn’t stay standing.

He grabbed her waist, lifted her, and launched her onto the bed near the headboard, hearing it hit the wall behind her.

Jason crawled up over her, but before he could kiss her, she was flipping them again, crawling down between his legs to tug his jock the rest of the way off and get down between his legs.

She looked up at him with her dark eyes for a moment before leaning forward and taking him into her mouth as far as she could.

“Fuck!” Jason shouted, throwing his head back hard enough for the headboard to hit the wall again. He tangled one hand in Stephanie’s hair, encouraging her to bob her head, while the other flew behind him, grasping the top of the headboard in his hand.

Stephanie held him with one hand, working the shaft where he mouth couldn’t reach easily, and gave him a good suck.

Jason wanted to say he could last longer than he knew he was going to, but he had been too worked up to even think properly.

“Fuck, Steph!” Jason shouted as he felt the pressure in his abdomen release. He clenched his fist so hard that he thought he heard the wood of his headboard splinter. He pushed up into her mouth, unable to stop himself, as his cock throbbed.

And like she always did, Stephanie swallowed him down like the pro she was. When she pulled off, she didn’t even give his dick a chance to start getting soft.

She stood up on the bed and pushed her underwear down her legs, then undid her bra and tossed it to the side, leaving the two of them fully naked and panting.

“You want me?” She asked as she got down on her hands and knees again, crawling over her boyfriend so she could kiss him. Her hand reached down between them to grasp at Jason again, giving his balls a squeeze before stroking him.

“Fuck,” Jason hissed, “Fuck, yeah Steph. I always want you.” He reached up to cradle a breast in his left hand, squeezing once and moving to roll her nipple between his fingers. She gasped in his ear, and he leaned forward to nip at her earlobe.

“Fuck, Jay.” She moaned, removing her hand and grinding down on him instead. Her hands moved up into his hair, giving it a harsh tug that made him moan.

Jason pulled her closer, sitting up straighter. She was still rutting against his cock, which was starting to twitch and leak, and this way he could get his mouth around one of her nipples, tugging the pert bud between his teeth until she hissed.

He moved to suck at the sensitive skin of her breast, making sure he left a mark, so whoever saw it knew who did it, knew that Stephanie fucking Brown was his and his alone. Stephanie yanked his hair again and it went straight to his dick, making him thrust up and earning him a surprised yelp.

“Fuck me, Jay.” She moaned, tugging his head back so he was resting his chin on her chest and looking up at her face, running his hands up and down her bare back.

“How about you ride me, Chickadee?” He asked, and she ground down against him in response. “Fuck, babe.”

Jason reached into his nightstand drawer, fumbling around for the condoms he had in there. Once he found one, he ripped it open with so much force that he thought he might have accidentally ripped the condom in half. After deeming it safe, he reached between them to roll it onto his hard cock.

Stephanie wasted no time, as soon as his hands were gone she was reaching down to position him so she could slam down onto him. She tossed her head back and moaned, gripping his shoulders for support. His hands on her waist helped to lift her, his hips rising to meet her thrusts.

“God, you feel good.” She moaned, reaching behind him to grab the busted headboard.

“You feel good too, Chiquita.” He groaned in her ear. He started to suck at her neck, hoping to leave another mark. He hoped she was covered in them by the time the night was over.

Jason hadn’t ever thought he’d be lucky enough to find someone he wanted this much, this desperately, and that wanted him too. He’d been unlucky enough to die a virgin and not get laid for quite some time after he rose again, but this girl in his arms put every other experience he had to shame.

He watched in awe as Stephanie fucked herself on his dick, and he moved one of his hands down between them to rub her clit, still slick from his saliva.

“Jay, fuck, Jason!” She shouted, her whole body trembling as she came for the second time. Jason almost had to stop moving because she was clenching so intensely around him, but as soon as her body was relaxing, he was pushing up into her hard and fast. She was still throbbing around him, and her head was resting on his shoulder as she panted, overly sensitive.

“Fuck, Jay, baby, you’re so good, you’re so fucking good.” She moaned in his ear, her nails digging into his shoulders hard enough that he thought for sure he would be bleeding.

“Steph.” Jason groaned as his hips stuttered and he came hard, his body shaking and seeing stars behind his eyelids. “Fuck.” He moaned, lazily thrusting a few more times as his body gave everything it had.

The two of them sat there panting for a moment, not wanting to move. Stephanie was still throbbing faintly and Jason’s cock was twitching with aftershocks inside of her.

“Stephie, that was,” He shook his head, resting it against her shoulder.

“Yeah,” She nodded.

“Hop off here, Chickadee.” Jason said, giving her thigh a pat. She rolled off of him, and the cool air hit his softening cock as it was drawn out of her warm body. He reached for a tissue from his nightstand to take the condom off with, then tossed both into his trash can.

He rolled back, taking Stephanie into his arms. They were both still trying to catch their breath, and the room felt sticky and warm. And it smelled like sex.

“I won.” Stephanie said suddenly, and Jason had nearly forgotten they even had raced here for anything other than sex.

“I guess you did.” Jason nodded and gave her backside a quick swat. “So what do you want, a medal?”

“No, I want my back rub.” She said, looking up at him with her big, pretty, blue eyes. Jason groaned, and his dick twitched with renewed interest.

“You’ve gotta give me like ten minutes, Blondie.” He groaned, leaning down to kiss her forehead. “I’m not 16 anymore.”

“Thank god.” Stephanie laughed, and Jason reached down to pinch her ass. “Hey, Jay.”

Jason opened one eye to look down at her, her head resting on his chest.

“What’s up, Pretty Bird?”

“Love you.” She said, a moment of sweetness that he rarely saw from her.

“I love you too, Stephie.”


End file.
